My Caged Bird
by HouseRat
Summary: Hinata is on the run and trying to live as a free person. But in Sairando a Anima as herself is destined for a life of slavery.She already left one prison she isn't about to go back.Trying to find meaning to her life, she finds it harder than she thought
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either +Anima or Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

* * *

It was my eleventh birthday.

The sun was a constant figure in the sky with no clouds in sight. I never liked seeing such a blank slate above me. With no rain then there wouldn't be enough food to fill the people of Sairando's stomachs. Only the rich. I turn my gaze toward my father's house, one of the mansions that could be seen no matter where a person stood in Stella. It was no doubt that my family would be the first to be fed, only a few behind the king. Looking back at the town it bustled with life. Why not feed the slaves first, since they did most of the work. I couldn't imagine how horrid it must have been for them. My father had assigned me my own slave, an older kimunkle woman, though she reminded me of my mother and couldn't bear ordering the her around.

"Hinata," a deep voice sounded out, stern and demanding. I faced my father who stood in one of the doorways of his mansion. He stared at me with those deep, cold eyes and I still could never figure out how the sun could dry up all the rain, but never melt his eyes. "You shouldn't stay outside. You'll fall ill," he said, penetrating my soul with just his gaze. I stared at him, searching for something, trying to reach out to him with the soul I knew he could see within my eyes, but he didn't accept my offer. He never did. Adverting my eyes, I looked out at the city again.

"Yes, father," I said, barely above a whisper. Without another word I entered the mansion into its cool shade. The fire from the sun instantly washed away, leaving me overexerted. Leaning against the wall, I slowly took in even breaths. This happened every time I spent anymore than an hour outside. I was born sick with a weak heart and even weaker immune system. I wasn't exactly the best first born of a martial arts clan. I couldn't even beat the sun in a natural battle. I knew that my father didn't love me as my mother had. She said that even though my body was sick, she knew that my soul was stronger than anyone else's. My hands clasped around the pendant my mother gave me the night she passed. Feeling it in my fist I felt the strength my mother spoke about, feeling it flow through my body.

After a few minutes I composed myself, pushing away from the wall and returning to my room. Every moment I spent there I felt like a caged animal, too weak to even attempt to break free. I'd spend most all of the day in there, gazing out of the one window I had to the world below. A world I had never visited or been remotely close to, but it was a world that vibrated with life and excitement--the very thing I lacked in my confinement. When I was first decided to be kept in my prison I was under the impression that my father only did this out of love and concern for me. It took an overheard conversation for me to realize he was embarrassed of me. It was then I learned that he was training my younger sister of five years to be trained in my stead, but not officially clan heir, though everyone knew that wouldn't last long. My place in the family had all but evaporated with the rain.

Once in my prison it took the rest of my energy to lay in my bed. As I laid there I knew that I would never be as lucky as a regular person. I'd waste away in this room and never mean a thing to the world or--more realistically--anyone. Kyoko, my assigned slave, entered the room with a tray carrying only minimal rations of food that my body could handle.

"Hinata, dear," Kyoko said, whispering into the silence, "It's time for your dinner." I hadn't realized so much time passed, even the sun didn't reveal such a secret. I turned to look at Kyoko as she set the tray on the bedside table. Kyoko smiled warmly at me as she wiped strands of misplaced hair out of my face. She always had the same gentle touch that my mother did.

"Kyoko," I whispered to her, "Do you think I'll ever be able to have my father's love?" Kyoko's smile faded from her face as she cupped her hands around my face.

"Now, honey, don't you be thinking like that. That man may be your father, but he doesn't deserve your love. You have to know that," Kyoko told me, her eyes never wavering from mine. In my head I knew that such a thing be true, but in my heart I couldn't accept it. Was it meant for me to always pine for something that will never be offered, even when it's something as natural as a father loving his own daughter? I didn't know and honestly feared to know the truth. I pulled my face away from Kyoko's hands.

"I'd like to be alone," I said, staring at the opposite wall. I felt Kyoko hesitate for a moment before she rose from the bed, sullenly leaving the room. As I heard the door click shut I allowed my self to take a shaky breath, trying to steady myself. It hit me in the face just how pathetic I really was. I laid in my bed trying to control my breathing and to keep back my tears. Showing emotions was a sign of weakness, something I learned at a young age from my unforgiving father. I didn't know how I could live like that much longer. There were too many reminders slammed into my face of how useless I was to my family. And I decided I wouldn't take it anymore.

Slowly, I rose from the bed, tiptoeing to my closet and dug through all the clothes I owned. As the heiress to the clan I had an impressive wardrobe for the sparing celebrations my father had allowed me to attend. But extravagant gowns weren't what I needed. In the end I found an old outfit that belonged to Kyoko, forgotten at the back of the closet. I changed from my high class garment into the commoner's outfit. It hung loosely on my body, and I figured that I would have to buy another outfit once I left the mansion. I went to my vanity, opening my a box that revealed necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings. Locating a shoulder bag I loaded the whole box into the bag. Thinking about how much they would sell for, I decided that my money supply would last for awhile. I thought about all my gowns and decided to take one of the less grand ones to sell as well, stuffing it into the bag. By this time the sun was setting behind Stella which draped the city in a warm glow. I smiled, excited and anxious that I would be among the commoners. The only thing stopping me was the sun, but as soon as dusk came I'd be gone along with it.

I walked onto my balcony as the sun started dissappearing behind rock pillars. I looked over the edge to see if the drop would be safe enough, and to my disdain it looked risky,especially with a fragile body. As I pondered whether I should jump I heard the balcony door close behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with my younger sister. She stared at me with the same eyes as my father's only hers held frustration.

"Hanabi," I said quietly,"What are you doing here?" Hanabi continued to stare at me, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Then she started laughing, a dead, hallow laugh. "Hanabi...?" I asked.

"No," she spoke finally. "What are you doing here? I mean no one wants you here. We aren't even allowed to talk about you. People don't even know you exist," she rambled on, shaking her head and clenching her fists. "So why are you heiress. Everyone knows you're just going to die soon! Why can't Father just give the title to me and get it over with?"

"H-hanabi..." I stumbled, unsure of what to say. I didn't know how to respond to that, but she didn't need me to. She glared at me, hatred poured through it and pierced into my own.

"But he won't. Know why?" Hanabi continued without bothering for an answer. "Because he's too proud to admit his own blood turned out so weak. He's ashamed that you even exist. But if you died then he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Hanabi... What are you saying?" I asked hesitantly. I never knew she was able to wield such words, then again I never had the leisure of getting to know my own sister.

"I want you to die," she said so calmly that I didn't know that she really meant it until she pushed me. I stumbled backwards, tripping over the side of my balcony I twisted in the air so I was facing downward. Hearing an owl hoot, I closed my eyes anticipating the fall, tensing my shoulders up to protect my neck with my hands outstretched. But I never hit the ground. I heard the sound of flapping wings surround me. Opening my eyes I looked to see white wings ridden with a soft brown protruding from my back. I floated there, flapping my wings and staring at them and after a few moments looked up at my sister. She leaned over the balcony and stared incredulously. Even twenty feet away in the growing dark I could see the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why won't you just die?" she yelled at me before running back into the mansion. I stayed there never looking away from my balcony. My own sister tried to murder me and all I could think about was how had I been such a horrible person. I didn't move until there wasn't any sign left of the sun, but I could still see my surroundings clearly. I floated to the ground before willing my wings to retract. My new wings may have saved my life, but they also ensured another life as a prisoner. I knew I'd have to be careful and not use my power unless an emergency demanded it. Slinging my shoulder bag over my head, I gave one last glance at the mansion, giving Kyoko a silent good bye. Turning on my heel I made off toward the rest of Stella, ready to start my new life.

That was five years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. Constructive criticism is always loved, if you see any mistakes please tell me. I hope you like this idea and I'm having fun writing it. I'm not being as strict with this piece as I am with Hyuuga at Hogwarts, but I'm sure I'll be updating this story soon.


	2. A Good Night's Sleep

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either +Anima or Naruto.

**EDIT: I accidentally didn't put the rest of the chapter in the first time. But I now have it fixed! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Good Night's Sleep**

**

* * *

**

I left Sairando by being stowaway on the first boat bound for Asteria.

I knew that I wouldn't become enslaved for having inhuman abilities there. I traveled into the country, far from the shipyards that welcomed the people of Sairando and their slaves with open arms. Though, I never saw any of the +anima wearing their collars. I guessed it was because Asteria didn't allow slaves, and a good thing too. It was simply despicable. Even so, I didn't want to be anywhere near the shipyards in case someone recognized me and tried to haul me home, only instead of an aristocrat's first born I'd be merchandise.

I've traveled Asteria for five years. I had been from the cost to the mountains to the other side of the country. I knew I didn't need to travel for so long, but fear of being caught always stopped me from being in one place for more than two weeks. Through my travels I learned that +anima were a rarity in Asteria. They were basically a rumor that people thought of as a sort of legend. One thing stayed the same between the two countries. Both hated +anima. Sairando kept them as slaves, Asteria discriminated against them. +Anima didn't have it much better on the other side of the mountain except still owning their own freedom. And taking that into account I was sure every single +anima would want to live on this side of the mountain.

My fear eventually subsided, I figured that everyone who knew of my life probably thought I was deceased by now. Why wouldn't they, I asked myself as I walked along a dirt road. It was worn and had deep ruts from wagon wheels and had hoof prints from all the animals that trampled on it. I wondered if my younger sister was happy that she got her wish. To her I technically was dead. More than likely she had become the new heiress. My chest had always tightened when I thought about my past. I hated the feeling, but how does someone make a person forget about their family no matter how horrible they are? The answer is simple, you don't. I shook my head trying to empty out the clutter. Looking up I saw the city I had been traveling toward for the past day. It wasn't far now, only three miles away more or less. I quickened my pace eager to join other people. Being alone I had the tendency of thinking of my past more often, and I had done too much of that the last five years of my life.

As I approached the city I became aware of how vast it really was, something I didn't expect. The roads were filled with people going along their business and vendors lined the street, calling out to the others about their sales. I glanced at a few of their wares, taking note of the limited supply of money in my pocket. The jewels and gown I had started out with were long gone by now, the money lasting no longer than my second year. So, I decided that it would probably be better to use it to put a roof over my head for the night since the sky was already turning a blaze orange. Locating various hotels I soon came to realize that in a city with so many people it was expected to have more cash than what I carried. One hotel after another refused me service even when I offered all my money, each saying with that I couldn't even buy a loaf of bread. That I was skeptical about. But it didn't matter, they turned me back to the street.

Gradually, more people began to disappear from the streets. I imagined that all of them hurrying home to a warm bed, to excited by the idea that they wouldn't pay attention to a homeless sixteen-year-old. Surely she should be able to take care of herself, I thought bitterly. Looking up, I saw midnight blue taking place of the fiery orange, revealing stars behind the rays of the sun. I stood there watching the sky, and would have longer if the sound of glass shattering hadn't startled me. I whipped my head to my right, staring at an alley way as two men walked out. Though, walked wasn't the correct word for it. They staggered and stumbled their way toward me, wearing matching eerie grins as they looked at me.

"Hey, der pretty ladyy," the first man slurred. He stood only a few feet away from me, but I could smell the alcohol from his breath. I scrunched my nose at him, but he just gave a lopsided grin that had my stomach drop as if I had swallowed a stone.

"Ar-n't ye gonna answer-?" The second one said, staggering next to the first man.

Glancing between the two I mumbled, "I got to go..." turning away, ready to run. But the first man caught my arm in his grasp, holding tight. He pulled my arm, pulling me closer to him. I yelped in pain, trying to wrench my arm free.

"Where ye think yer goin'?" he asked, looking at me smiling and laughing. My heartbeat started to race and my breathing became irregular. I had to get away, fast, run, leave.

"Hey!" another voice called, the voice contained no slur which was heaven to my ears. My captor looked ahead and I did the same. A boy about a year or so older than I stood there with arms crossed and his eyes glared at the my clutching my arm. He had messy brown hair and upside-down triangles on his cheeks. "Let her go," he demanded. My captor laughed with his friend at the boy. I could understand why two grown men would find a boy weaker than them, especially when the men were under the influence of alcohol and not really thinking.

"What ar ye gonna do about i'," the second man asked the boy. It only took a second. One second and those men took off running, leaving me behind. I didn't think anyone in Asteria or Sairando could blame them. The boy transform into a large brown wolf with snarling fangs and sharp claws extended. Even I stared at the boy with fear embedded into my chest. If that man hadn't tossed me to the ground in front of the wolf, I probably would have flown away. I looked up at the wolf to see him transform back into his human self again, extending a hand to me.

A smile was from ear to ear on his face when he said, "My name's Kiba." I took his hand, letting him help me off the ground. Which had soiled my attire, I noted.

Brushing myself off I replied, "I'm Hinata. Thank you for your help." Kiba only chuckled, waving his hand as if waving my thanks away.

"It was nothing. Those guys are just a bunch of drunks. But I don't think you should be out this late, or anyone for that matter. It's not safe," he said, his laughter faded away, replaced by concern. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I knew he was asking why I wasn't home snuggled into my own warm bed that everyone else had.

"I don't have anywhere to stay," I averted my eyes away from his face. I had seen him frowning, his brow creasing as he looked at me. After a moment he spoke again.

"If you want, you could stay with me and some friends for the night," he offered hesitantly, quick to add, "But if you don't want to that's understandable too." I looked back up at him and smiled. Glad that my luck was turning for the better.

"I'd be so grateful if I could," I said. Kiba gave an odd wolf-like smile revealing two fangs. I supposed that had to be from his +anima. I wondered how he had gotten that power as he led the way through the darkened streets. We didn't talk and he seemed nervous which in turn had me on edge. All my mind could think about was what he was anticipating. I thought of how bad it could be, then realized that if it could scare a boy who could do a whole transformation into a wolf then it had to be bad. By the time he told me we were there I noticed that we were in a more rundown part of the city. He stopped in front of a warehouse and it was all I could do to just stare up at it.

"After you," he said politely, but I could still see he was anxious. Opening the door I saw that it was lit inside and decorated, not in the least abandoned. In front of us was a make shift living room with a couple chair and a couch. To our left was a small kitchen and table that could seat four. At the back of the room was a staircase that led to another level. I took a couple steps in with Kiba following me, closing the door and locking out the frigid night air. He passed me, calling out to the emptiness, "I'm home!"

"Where the hell have you been, Kiba?" a voice yelled back. I leaped behind Kiba at the sound. A blonde boy the same age as Kiba descended down the stairs. He had markings that looked like three whiskers on his face and the most cerulean blue eyes I had ever seen. I imagined they could glow in the dark. But he stopped short when he saw me standing next to Kiba. "Who is she?" he asked staring at me dumbfounded. Before Kiba could answer another person walked down the stairs.

"Move out of the way, you idiot," a stern voice demanded. To my amazement, another boy emerged from the top level. This one had hair the color of blood, pale skin in contrast to Kiba's tan skin, and thick, black circles around his eyes. But the weirdest thing was that he didn't have any eyebrows. The red head shoved the blonde out of his way only to stop at the end of the stairs, staring at me then Kiba.

"I invited Hinata to stay the night. She doesn't have a place to stay so..." Kiba let the sentence drift off.

"We don't have a bed for her," said the red head. He glared at both Kiba and me. Suddenly I felt like an intruder. I began to wonder if this was a good idea or not. I could always have found a tree to sleep in...

"She can sleep in mine and I'll sleep on the couch," Kiba supplied.

"I thought we agreed no girls allowed!" shouted the blonde, pouting. Looking from me to the other two, Kiba sighed.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go. Let her stay for the night," Kiba said, doing his best to persuade the two, "We should know what that's like." After that they were quiet for a few minutes. I didn't dare speak. The room was filled with tension and unspoken pain. I couldn't help, but wonder if the three boys had had a difficult past like I did. I wondered if their younger sister tried to kill them by pushing them off a balcony, though, I figured that was just me.

"Fine," the red head said, "Just for tonight. If she wants to stay again she'll need to pay. We don't give free board." Then he walked to the kitchen ignoring the blonde's yells as he followed him.

"WHAT!? Gaara, you can't agree to this!" the blonde protested. The red head, Gaara, didn't even look back at the blonde.

Opening the fridge, Gaara said, "Shut up, Naruto. It's not like you have to pay to live here." Naruto stuck out his bottom lip.

"I help!" he protested. "Who makes all the distractions for you and Kiba, huh?" Kiba turned to look at me with the same wolf grin on his face again. My attention now on him instead of his friends. All his nerves were gone, leaving him at total ease.

"I'll show you where you can sleep," he said, going toward the staircase. I followed behind him, stealing a glance at the other two who continued to bicker as I walked upstairs.

"What did Naruto mean by creating distractions for you and Gaara?" I asked as he stopped in front of a door. We had walked down a small hallway with four doors, stopping at the second to last. Kiba went rigid, his nerves acting up again.

He gave me a sloppy smile, saying, "Eh, he didn't mean nothing about that. Don't worry about it." He opened the door to show a mattress laid on the floor with a blanket disheveled atop of it. A small dresser sat in the corner, but I was sure more clothes littered the floor than actually in the dresser. Kiba smiled sheepishly as he looked around the room, "I didn't really expect company, so..."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm just lucky I'll have a bed instead of a tree." Kiba looked at me with a weary smile on his face. I wasn't sure, but I was guessing he was at a loss of what to do.

"It's late and I'm pretty tired. I hope you don't mind if I go to bed now," I said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Go ahead," Kiba said leaving. As he closed the door he said a final, "Good night." I smiled at that. I hadn't heard that phrase in over five years. Those two words helped me feel a little more at home in that warehouse. It was late, probably nearing eleven and I had just done a whole day of traveling. When I had lived in the Hyuuga mansion I couldn't stand more than a few minutes outside. After gaining my +anima I had received an immense amount of stamina. My disease had all, but disappeared. There were a few times when I over-exerted myself that I would faint, otherwise I was fine. But here, in a warm bed, I forgot about all my problems and the world faded to black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I lost interest in the story for a while, but came back to it recently. This chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I'm already writing it and I should have it done fairly soon. (But don't take my word. I'm not the best at updating.) Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is adored.

**EDIT: I accidentally didn't put the rest of the chapter in the first time. But I now have it fixed! **


End file.
